Benutzer Diskussion:Montesilvano/Diskussionsseitenarchiv
Dies ist Montesilvano's Diskussionsseitenarchiv! ---- Hallo Montesilvano! Willkommen im deutschsprachigen Grand Theft Auto Wiki. Es freut mich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist, um gemeinsam mit vielen anderen Freiwilligen an einer Wissensdatenbank rund um die Grand-Theft-Auto-Serie mitzuarbeiten. Unter Hilfe kannst du dir mal einen Überblick verschaffen, wie das System funktioniert - keine Angst, es ist nicht schwierig. Fragen kannst du am besten auf den einzelnen Diskussionsseiten stellen. Es gibt hier nur eine Hand voll Regeln zu beachten. Du kannst also sofort loslegen. Viel Spaß! --Matthias 14:30, 17. Dez. 2007 (UTC) Ein freundliches "Hallo" auch von mir! Ohne motivierte Autoren würden Projekte wie dieses Wiki nicht funktionieren... und es gibt immer noch sooo viel zu tun. Ich selbst hab mich in letzter Zeit etwas rar gemacht, werd jetzt aber die noch ausstehenden Vice City-Missionen endlich weiter überarbeiten. Übrigens: wenn du eine PS2 besitzt, solltest du dir UNBEDINGT LCS und VCS besorgen und durchspielen - es lohnt sich! Detaillierte Missions-Beschreibungen findest du natürlich in unserer Wiki (hehe!). Fünftes Rad 06:46, 24. Dez. 2007 (UTC) Bisherige Bearbeitungen Du musst nicht mühselig von Hand eine Liste führen, was du bereits alles bearbeitet hast. Das tut das System automatisch: Spezial:Beiträge/Montesilvano. Gruß Matthias 14:25, 24. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :Danke, dass war mir bisher nicht bekannt. Ich habe den Link sofort in meine Lesezeichen-Symbolleiste übernommen. Montesilvano 20:42, 24. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :Ergänzung: Ich werde jedoch erstmal daran festhalten ;) Montesilvano 02:11, 31. Dez. 2007 (UTC) ::Punkt 228.: Helmut Schein - den hast du noch nicht bearbeitet ;) Mach's und der Punkt stimmt wieder xD Zaibatsu 22:33, 4. Jan. 2008 (UTC) :::Ich hatte ihn bearbeitet, wurde aber wahrscheinlich nicht übertragen. Hab's wiederholt ;) Danke für den Tipp! --Montesilvano 22:40, 4. Jan. 2008 (UTC) :Ich hab mich für das neue Forum mit Automatismen auseinander gesetzt und deine manuell geführten Listen gleich mal automatisiert um mühsam monotone Arbeit einzusparen. Hoffe es gefällt dir. --Matthias 13:36, 12. Jan. 2008 (UTC) ::Danke, aber ich denke, dass da ein paar Artikel fehlen. Beispielsweise der 1. Artikel, den ich je bearbeitet habe (Vice City Speicherhäuser). Kannst du da was dran machen? Danke, --Montesilvano 13:43, 12. Jan. 2008 (UTC) :::Ich hab deine Änderung rückgängig gemacht, weil ich nichts gegen die "monotone Arbeit" habe :) ich hab sooooo wenig zu tun, und dann bin ich sehr froh, wenn ich wenigstens etwas schreiben kann. Trotzdem danke, dass war nett :) --Montesilvano 13:49, 12. Jan. 2008 (UTC) Diskussionsbeiträge und Rechtschreibung Zwei Sachen: Erstens, es sollten (meiner Meinung nach) keine Diskussionsbeiträge entfernt oder bearbeitet werden (auch wenn sie noch so abwegig sind; ich weiß, der Beitrag auf der Diskussionsseite von "Anspielungen auf sexuelle Inhalte" ist ziemlich unsinnig, sollte dennoch beibehalten werden, stört sich ja keiner dran) und zweitens, laut jetziger Rechtschreibreform werden Apostrophe gesetzt, wenn Buchstaben bei einem Wort weggelassen wurden ("Seien Sie keinen Tag länger fett als Sie’s müssen" anstatt von "Seien Sie keinen Tag länger fett als Sies müssen"). Zaibatsu 19:42, 27. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :Der Diskussions"beitrag" war eine kleine Beleidigung, die unsinnig ist. Dafür werden in der Wikipedia User gesperrt. Und zu zweitens: Gut, entschuldigung. Montesilvano 21:54, 27. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :Ergänzung: In der Wikipedia hat sich dieses System bewährt. Wenn es in einer Enzyklopädie mit Millionen Beiträgen funktioniert, funktioniert es auch hier mit vergleichsweise lächerlichen 3.000 Beiträgen. Montesilvano 00:06, 28. Dez. 2007 (UTC) Admin Ich bin Administrator, weil ich damals dieses Wiki gegründet habe. Die anderen beiden GTA Wiki:Administratoren haben das Projekt in der Anfangsphase erst richtig in Schwung gebracht und da hab ich Ihnen gleich sysop-Rechte gegeben. Du wirst merken, dass die meisten größeren Artikel hauptsächlich von den beiden angelegt wurden. Kategorie:Missionen ist besonders beeindruckend. Mittlerweile kann ich wohl nicht mehr so nach eigenem Gutdünken Rechte vergeben, auch wenn ich mit den beiden eine sehr gute Wahl getroffen habe. Heute wäre wohl schon eine Abstimmung angebracht. Adminkandidaten müssen aber schon Leute sein, die hier viel Mühe reingesteckt haben, über die durchschnittliche Artikelkorrektur hinaus. Vor allem wenn es deine einzige Motivation zur Mitarbeit ist, dass du später einen Knopf zum Sperren und Löschen bekommst, sind das bislang noch keine guten Voraussetzungen. Ich empfehle dir hier nur mitzumachen, wenn es dir auch wirklich Spaß macht und du gerne hier Artikel schreibst. --Matthias 11:43, 28. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :Der Sperr- und Löschknopf ist nicht meine einzige Motivation, nur möchte ich beispielsweise nicht jedes Mal fragen müssen, wenn ich einen Artikel löschen will oder sowas. Montesilvano 21:09, 28. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :Der Sperr- und Löschbutton ist nicht meine einzige Motivation. Montesilvano 02:13, 31. Dez. 2007 (UTC) ::Wir löschen hier relativ wenig, selbst unleserliches wird ausgebaut. Solange GTA-Bezug besteht, bleibt ein Artikel. Da das GTA-Universum nun mal diese Kleinigkeiten und Anspielungen ausmacht, wird halt auch "unwesentliches" beschrieben, wenn jemand einen Artikel dazu schreiben möchte. In dem Sinne unterscheiden wir uns von der deutschen Wikipedia, die verhindern möchte zu einer Fanzyklopädie zu werden. --Matthias 13:51, 1. Jan. 2008 (UTC) Frohes, neues Jahr Danke, dir auch ein frohes und neues Jahr 2008! Auf dass wir 2008 das GTA-Wiki mit dem kommenden GTA IV mit einigen weiteren Artikeln ausbauen können! Zaibatsu 19:08, 1. Jan. 2008 (UTC) 3000 Artikel Mit diesen 3000 Artikeln sind wir die Nummer 1 Grand-Theft-Auto-Wiki dieser Welt! Vermutlich die beste Quelle zu GTA-Themen überhaupt! Die spanische GTA-Wiki wächst zwar schnell voran, aber bis die an uns dran sind, kann es noch dauern. Auch ich bedanke mich bei allen, die das möglich gemacht haben! Zaibatsu 19:31, 5. Jan. 2008 (UTC) Zurücksetzen-Rechte Du hattest ja Interesse an einem Admin-Posten geäußert. Ich hab dir schonmal so unbürokratisch Zurücksetzen-Rechte geben Spezial:Logbuch/gvrollback. In der Versionsgeschichte hast du jetzt einen Knopf mehr um die letzte Version per Mausklick wiederherzustellen. Ist bei Vandalismus sehr nützlich. --Matthias 16:39, 28. Jan. 2008 (UTC) :Dankeschön :) kannst du mir nochmal ganz gründlich erklären, was "Zurücksetzen" genau bringt? Wie differenziert sich das von "Rückgängig"? Freundlichste Grüße, --Montesilvano 19:23, 28. Jan. 2008 (UTC) ::Ich bin selber nicht ganz sicher, aber ich glaube es wieder die gesamten Änderungen eines bestimmten Benutzer (Beispiel anonymer Vandale) in einem Klick wieder rückgängig gemacht bis zur letzten Version eines anderen Benutzers. Vandalismus kommt bei uns zum Glück sehr selten vor. Aber wie du siehst ist der Unterschied zwischen Nutzerrechten und Adminfunktionen bei einem Wiki sehr gering. --Matthias 20:37, 28. Jan. 2008 (UTC) :::Achso, ja okay, dass dachte ich mir irgendwie schon. Dankeschön (; --Montesilvano 20:45, 28. Jan. 2008 (UTC) Meinungssymbole Da die Symbole aus der deutschen Wikipedia stammen, besteht keinerlei Löschbedarf. Zaibatsu 17:04, 17. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :Ah, dankeschön. Ich hab mir einfach mal gedacht, dass wir die Symbole theoretisch mal gebrauchen könnten. Danke für die Nachricht. --MontesilvanoDiskussionsseite 17:16, 17. Feb. 2008 (UTC) ::Ich wollte nur noch mal eben anmerken, dass die bloße Anwesenheit von Bildern in der deutschen Wikipedia diese natürlich nicht automatisch "legal" macht, sondern dass sie natürlich auch unter Copyright stehen könnten, ohne dass es jemand bemerkt hat. Allerdings trifft das auf diese Symbole nicht zu, desweiteren nimmt man es mit dem Copyright-Ding in diesem Wiki eh nicht so genau... Zaibatsu 21:53, 22. Feb. 2008 (UTC) Einwände gegen die Planung der Aktion Liebe Benutzer, bitte schreibt eure Einwände gegen die Planung der von Matthias vorgeschlagenen und von mir geplanten Aktion (Link siehe oben) hier nieder. Verwendet nicht das "+"-Zeichen am oberen Seitenrand sondern schreibt sie einfach unter diese Nachricht. Danke, euer MontesilvanoDiskussion[[Benutzer:Montesilvano/Aktion|'Aktion!']] 18:01, 29. Feb. 2008 (UTC) Inspiration Benutzerseite Hi Montesilvano, ich habe mir mal meine Seite zurechtge"stylt" und mich dabei etwas von dir inspirieren lassen.. ist doch sicher kein Problem für dich? --Makaveli Diskussion 01:50, 2. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :Hey Makaveli, nein, das stellt kein Problem dar. Ist dir gut gelungen. Hab mir die Seite gleich mal durchgelesen :) schönen Sonntag noch, MontesilvanoDiskussion[[Benutzer:Montesilvano/Aktion|'Aktion!']] 12:06, 2. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Statistik Vielleicht hilft dir Spezial:Benutzer und GTA Wiki:Statistik weiter. --Matthias 16:21, 2. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :Der zweite Link hat mir geholfen, dankeschön. Schönen Sonntag noch, MontesilvanoDiskussion[[Benutzer:Montesilvano/Aktion|'Aktion!']] 16:33, 2. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Internetzugang Ich habe momentan kein Internet!! Ab heute habe ich wieder Internet! MontesilvanoDiskussion[[Benutzer:Montesilvano/Aktion|'Aktion!']] 08:20, 27. Apr. 2008 (UTC) :Ist deine Internetverbindung wieder weg? Zaibatsu 17:21, 19. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Inaktivität Ist deine Internetverbindung wieder weg? Zaibatsu 18:17, 19. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Nein, aber ich brauch eine gewisse Zeit, um im herrschenden Schulstreß der Oberstufe wieder einen klaren Kopf zu kriegen. Momentan prasseln viele Faktoren auf mein Leben ein, sodass ich das alles erst in den Griff kriegen muss, bevor ich mich hier wieder richtig reinhängen kann. Entschuldigung. Liebe Grüße und auf ein baldiges Wiedersehen, MontesilvanoDiskussion 18:54, 19. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ::Alles klar. Zaibatsu 21:28, 19. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Aktivität hallo montesilviano, wie ich sehe bist du nun wieder aktiv ? da ich auch admin bin würde ich gerne ebenfalls auch mit dir eine kontaktmöglichkeit haben, wenn du willst kannst du mich unter der addy marlon_93@hotmail.de adden ;) (die 93 ncht falsch verstehen) lg. Gta psp player Diskussion 14:24, 9. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :Hey. Ja, ich bin wieder aktiv. Ich fang langsam wieder an und steiger mich kontinuierlich. Hab dich soeben geaddet. Liebe Grüße, MontesilvanoDiskussion 14:27, 9. Feb. 2009 (UTC) To-do-Liste Wieso? Zaibatsu 19:26, 11. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :Weil die, meiner Meinung nach, überflüssig sind. Die Daten zur Einwohnerzahl sollten erstmal einen Quellenverweis bekommen, bevor sie darein geschrieben werden. Ich kann ja jetzt auch in den Artikel GTA: San Andreas schreiben, dass San Andreas 11,7 Millionen Einwohner hat. Ohne Quelle finde ich, sollten solche Informationen nicht eingebracht werden. Mit Quelle umso lieber (: und die geo. Lage finde ich ist unsinnig, weil wir uns ja damit nicht auf z.B. Liberty City beziehen, sondern auf das reale Pendant, New York City. Und das macht, wiederum meiner Meinung nach, keinen Sinn. Bin aber offen für Kritik. MontesilvanoDiskussion 19:56, 11. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ::Ja, der Meinung scheint Gta psp player auch zu sein. Ich habe hinter die Einwohnerzahl einen Verweis gesetzt → Liberty City (III, A & LCS). Zaibatsu 20:04, 11. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ::: Okay, gut. Ich mein, wir müssen nicht alles mit Quellenverweisen belegen, aber solche Sachen schon, denke ich. Ich hab meine interne to-do-Liste angeglichen. Schönen Abend noch allerseits. Übrigens: Schön, wieder hier zu sein! MontesilvanoDiskussion 20:10, 11. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Hidden Interiors Hi, ich wollte mal fragen ob du Holländisch kannst, denn diese Seite (http://nl.wikigta.org/wiki/Hidden_interiors_universe) scheint hoch interessant zu sein. Ich lerne erst jetzt diesen Teil der GTA-Welt kennen und würde es auch gern verstehen. --Disser2 23:00, 23. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :Gut, ich hab auch grad bemerkt, dass der Google-Übersetzer gar nicht so schlecht ist und die Hauptaussagen verstanden. Aber wie findet man den mit Hilfe einer HI-Karte diese Ebenen? Ich falle immer herunter wenn ich im Fitnesscenter rausflieg. --Disser2 10:56, 24. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Rechtchreibung Ich werde darauf achten aber du must wissen ich LRS das soll jetzt keine Ausrede sein aber falls ich mal was Falschschreibe is es nich umbedingt meine schuld (Dieser, nicht-signierte Beitrag stammt von Benutzer:MikeTorenoFan. MontesilvanoDiskussion 22:27, 8. Mär. 2009 (UTC).) Gewinnspiel-Entwurf Lies dir bitte diese beiden Seiten einmal durch: GTA-Wiki:Gewinnspiel und Diskussion:GTA-Wiki:Gewinnspiel. Zaibatsu 19:17, 24. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Neues Logo Bitte schaue dir das mal an: Forum:Neues Logo lg. Gta psp player Diskussion 02:19, 10. Apr. 2009 (UTC)